Generally, sockets are displayed with cardboards and styrofoam for sale. Another way is to place it inside a toolbox and sell it as a set. Traditionally packages and ways of display have high chances of getting the products stolen. Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art comprises a hanging body 71, one end having a protruded locking part 72 for attaching a socket thereto. This can only display one socket at a time and the socket is completely exposed outside. This does not make the product attractive, and if the socket falls accidentally, it will cause damages.
Referring to FIG. 2, illustrated is another prior art which is a hanging device for storing and displaying a socket. It mainly comprises a hanging part 73, its board surface includes a plurality of holes formed therein and a hanging hole formed and located above the holes. The back of the board includes protruded edges, a socket base 74 is hollowed, a protruded edge is disposed on it, a convex dot is disposed at its both sides on the top part, the top part can be inserted into one side of the socket, the bottom end is inserted into the plurality of holes. The bottom end includes an opening, and a protruded edge of upside-down hook shape is disposed by the opening, the protruded edge can hook on the plurality of holes. A positioning piece 75 includes one end in screw head shape, the other end can goes through the socket, the same end includes an opening, a protruded edge of upside-down hook shape is disposed at the same end for hooking on the bottom edge of the socket base. The screw head's height is shorter than the socket. Accordingly, the positioning piece 75 goes through the socket and is fixed by the screw head, and have to cut the upside-down hook liked protruded edge of the positioning piece 75 from the hanging part 73, in order to take out the socket. The plurality of holes of the hanging part 73 can hold several sockets.
Although the above prior art can hold several sockets, too many elements make the costs very high, besides, the fixing and placing of sockets is too complicated and time-wasting. When displaying the socket, the socket base 74 has to be placed in the hole of the hanging part 73, after the socket is placed in the socket base 74, then the socket should be positioned by the positioning piece 75. If it is required to take off the socket, it is required to cut off the upside-down hook shaped protruded edge at one end of the positioning piece 75. Thus it is not convenient to place and take off the socket. It also causes damages if it falls down on the ground.
Referring to FIG. 3, illustrated is another prior art of a socket hanging frame. It mainly comprises a rod liked hanging frame 81 and an U-shaped holding frame 91. The rod liked hanging frame 81 includes a plurality of combining elements 82 vertically disposed on the frame 81. The combining element 82 comprises a pair of corresponding elastic pieces, the first elastic piece protrudes outward as a protruded piece 821. An elastic body 822 is disposed between the two elastic pieces. The hanging frame 81 includes an ear part 83 at each end, the holding frame 91 is fixed on the hanging frame 81 to form a space for placing a socket. The holding frame 91 includes a supporting post 92 at each end protruded toward the hanging frame 81. The supporting post 92 includes an U-shaped supporting frame 911 at its top end. The two ends of the supporting frame 911 can go through the ear part 83 of the hanging frame 81. The supporting frame 91 is fixed on the hanging frame 81. On either longitudinal sides of the bottom of the holding frame 91 includes a wave-shaped protection board 93 disposed toward the hanging frame 81. Each curve part of the protection board 93 is corresponding to the combining element 82 of the hanging frame 81. A positioning board 94 for positioning the socket, is vertically disposed in the middle of each protection board 93 on the bottom of the holding frame 91. A groove 941 between each positioning board 94 and each protection board 93 is for placing the circumference edge of the socket.
The above described three prior arts can display sockets, but all have complicated structures which are high in costs. The effect and quality of display functions that they may provide are not ideal. The drawbacks are:                1. Complicated structures and high costs. Even though the third prior art only comprises a hanging frame and a holding frame, all the elements include the protruded piece, the elastic body, the protection board, the positioning board and the groove for placing the socket, and all the elements include the ear part, the supporting post and the supporting frame for assembling, are indeed complicated, it is not convenient to assemble and also of high costs.        2. Not convenient to assemble. When assembling the hanging frame and the holding frame together, it may have to combine the U-shaped holding frame at one end of the holding frame, to the ear part of the hanging frame, then using a string 84 to engage through the holes of the ear part and the supporting frame. It is ineffective and not stable at all.        3. Due to the limitation of the combining elements and the elements forming the groove, the prior arts can only hold generally sockets. If the sockets have long and short lengths, the hanging frame cannot hold them at the same time. Besides, the holding frame and the hanging frame are fixed by a string which makes it easier to be stolen. If sockets fall down, it will cause damages.        